


My Disappointment is Immeasurable

by blog4snape



Series: Afterimages of You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Character Development, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blog4snape/pseuds/blog4snape
Summary: Prequel to Afterimages Of You. This explores your backstory, characterization, your desires, your struggles, and your sight in this universe.
Series: Afterimages of You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Severus may not appear in this part of the series. Check the end for more details.

You’ve always believed you were cursed. Proficient in the art of divination, there was a lot you believed in. Although the sight was a gift, it was also a curse. It didn’t come to you in show-stopping prophecies, but more like weird fever dreams that make sense as you wake up, or a weird tingle that creeps down your spine and makes the fine hairs on the back of your neck stand at attention. You were at a loss right now though. Some of these dreams didn’t become clear when you woke up, and every time your stomach started flipping and your head started spinning, you had absolutely no idea what it all meant. The disappointment you felt was immeasurable, the betrayal almost tangible. The sight you had relied on your whole life had just packed their bags and vanished after breaking nearly every item in your home. 

Every night you dream of a face that you can’t recognize, and you never remember it when you wake up. Every night you dream of golden wax dripping onto an envelope. Every night you dream of standing in front of a lecture hall. Every night you dream that chilled lips are brushing your forehead so tenderly that it’s barely a breath. When you woke, normally your dream would make sense - like a light-switch was turned- suddenly everything was visible, tangible, and you could see things that you never realized. It would be a calming thing, after having such odd dreams that would make you toss and turn all night. You wake up in your dorm, confused and filled with dread. The power was cut weeks ago, and you haven’t been able to turn on the light-switch since. 

You spoke to your divination teacher about it, only to no avail. They gave you crystals that would clear any negative energies surrounding your inner eye and calm your senses. They gave you morning and night rituals to perform with your daily ablutions. They gave you affirmations and chants to manifest the clearing of your inner eye. They said it wasn’t working because you didn’t try hard enough. It has been a frustrating month. You’ll be celebrating their retirement in two years.


	2. This Stupid Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize what the cause of your strife is.

1974

 _“It’s this stupid glass.”_ You murmured under your breath, scoffing at the ball in your hands. _“The cause of all of my strife.”_ You thought this glass had to be cursed. Ever since it came into your life it’s done nothing but close your inner eye. It must be broken, you reasoned.

The wizarding world-famous seer who used their talents for fun what-ifs and gossip arrived at Hogwarts and gave every seventh year a crystal ball, one that would connect you with what you desire the most. Proud of your natural talents and passionate about divination, you believed in just about anything related to the subject. But as the nights went by and your dreams refused to make sense, and as the days went by and your crystal was still cloudy, you found it harder and harder to believe in this. 

“It’s just a stupid glass ball. There’s nothing special about it. Either he gave me a dud or he’s full of rubbish.” You stated scornfully, pushing the food around on your plate with a fork. To be quite honest, you weren’t sure exactly what you wanted most. When you received the crystal ball, you had no idea what it was supposed to help you find. But you could take a wild guess and say it wasn’t this. 

The girl to your left put her fork down and said your name incredulously, “But you’re a seer! You love divination!” 

The other housemates around gave you concerned glances. 

“What’s wrong? You’re never like this.” Asked your prefect. 

You ripped your ball from the bag and threw it on the table angrily. “The ball is clouded. Nothing shows up in it. Not a face, not words. Nothing!” It rolled off the table and fell into a 6th-year’s lap. They gave you a dirty look and put your ball on the table. 

“Are you sure? Mine’s working just fine for me. It helped me meet my new boyfriend! I’m meeting him tomorrow in the courtyard!” The girl to your left nearly bounced in her seat. You remembered she had always gushed about fairytale romances, late at night in your dorm while you were trying to sleep.

“You know, mine’s not all it cracked up to be either.” The guy on your right stated matter-of-factly, taking a break from slurping loudly from his bowl. “All it helped me find was two galleons on the stairway.”

Your prefect rolled her eyes at the boy to your right, ignoring him. She narrowed her eyes at your ball in the center of the table. “Yeah… that’s weird. It’s cloudy. Mine is clear until I get a message, and _then_ it turns cloudy.” 

You frowned and picked up the ball gingerly before peering into it once again. The clouds did not dissipate in the crystal ball nor in your eye. You sighed, “I just don’t get it. What’s wrong with it?”

“Have you asked the professor about it?” Inquired the house prefect.

“That old cad?” You straightened up, scoffing. “They’re no help. All they say is that I’m not trying hard enough, even though they _know_ that I have the sight.” You growled, before shrinking into your seat. “Or, had.” You muttered, softly.

A coughing sound erupted to your right. “Had? W-what do you- what do you mean, had?” Sputtered the guy next to you, nearly choking on his oatmeal. 

You sighed, putting your forehead onto the divination book that rested on the table. Normally you’d feel something familiar, something comforting whenever you’d do this. Now, all you felt was the cold leather of the book against your skin. “My dreams stopped making sense. I don’t know what I’ve been feeling. My gut’s all wrong. Everything’s all wrong.” You closed your eyes.

The guy to your right put a comforting hand on your shoulder, while the girl to your left put her arm around you in comfort. Your prefect across from you knit her brows and chewed her lip. “Why do you say that?” She asked. 

“Yeah, why? Didn’t your dreams never make any sense?” The guy on your right teased, still rubbing circles into your shoulder with his thumb.

You exhaled softly into the book beneath you. “No, but they made sense to me. At least, when I woke up. With the way things are going it feels like I’ve been asleep for weeks.” 

The girl to your left gave your midsection a short squeeze. 

Your prefect patted your head softly. “Hey, you say your dreams make sense when you wake up. When you wake up you know what they’re telling you.”

“Yeah…” You confirmed, muffled by the book.

“What if your dreams every night are a part of something larger?”

You lifted your head, resting your chin on your book instead. You looked up at your prefect, raising an eyebrow at her, hoping she would continue.

“Like... what if all of these dreams that you’ve been having are too long for one night alone? What if you need to piece them all together one day when they’re over?” Your prefect reasoned, sipping her pumpkin juice while maintaining eye contact. 

You hummed in thought. “That’s never happened to me before.” 

“Well, I’m not saying I’m right,” Your prefect started, “but usually I’m not wrong.” She winked. 

You grinned at her softly while your housemates chuckled. 

Your prefect smiled, “Just think about it for now. And definitely give it some time.” The girl to your left nodded in agreement. Your prefect reached out her hand to yours. “I know you’ve been excited for this and I’d hate to see you be upset after having such high hopes.” 

“Thanks.” You smiled at her, squeezing her hand fleetingly. You put an arm around your housemates sitting on opposite ends of you and gave them a short squeeze before releasing them. “Thanks, guys. It means a lot to me.” 

“Hey, no problem,” “It’s what we’re here for,” “I’m just glad you’re feeling better,” Your housemates chimed as they got back to eating their breakfast. You joined them after putting the crystal ball securely in your bag once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I do have a rough timeline for this series, I tend to write it and adjust as I go. Due to this, Severus may appear in later chapters for this story or he may not. Their first official meeting has not happened as of the first three chapters of this part. If you're reading this, thank you!


End file.
